Taste, Peace
by Kalong no kitsune
Summary: Ada rasa ini. Keinginan untuk membahagiakanmu. Ada rasa sakit. Saat aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun agar kau merasa lebih baik. Ada rasa cemburu. Ada rasa senang. Ada rasa rindu. Ada rasa bosan. Dan… Ada rasa damai. Untuk : Hime-sama


Taste, Peace

Ada rasa ini. Keinginan untuk membahagiakanmu. Ada rasa sakit. Saat aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun agar kau merasa lebih baik. Ada rasa cemburu. Ada rasa senang. Ada rasa rindu. Ada rasa bosan. Dan… Ada rasa damai. Untuk : Hime-sama

Peringatan : SELAIN KEMUNGKINAN BESAR ADANYA TYPO, FICT INI **SANGAT GAJE**. SAYA SARANKAN JANGAN DIBACA. ANDA BOLEH MEMBERI FLAME, TAPI SEBAIKNYA JANGAN./inikenapa/TULISAN INI TIDAK DISUNTING DENGAN BENAR DAN WAKTU PEMBUATANNYA SANGAT SINGKAT SEPERTI NYAWA SEEKOR KUPU-KUPU YANG TERGANTUNG TERBALIK./kokliriklagu/ SEMOGA FICT INI GA DIBACA SAMA 3 ORANG DENGAN INISIAL K, R DAN H :'D

Ada rasa ini. Keinginan untuk membahagiakanmu.

Aku tahu yang kulakukan hanyalah memperburuk keadaan. Tapi sumpah, itu bukan keinginanku.

Saat kau memberi pujian pada orang lain, yang kupikirkan, dia orang yang hebat. Dan aku ingin membunuhnya jika kau melupakanku.

Ada rasa sakit. Saat aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun agar kau merasa lebih baik. Tapi sumpah, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu agar setidaknya kau merasa lebih baik. Sekalipun kau melupakan apa yang kulakukan, setidaknya itu berguna.

Saat kau merasa lebih baik tanpaku, aku akan senang. Saat kau merasa lebih baik karena bantuan orang lain, aku juga senang. Tapi terkadang aku ingin membunuh orang itu jika kau ketahuan membandingkanku dengannya diam-diam.

Ada rasa cemburu. Karena kau menjanjikan bahwa kita akan selalu menjadi teman. Karena kau menjanjikan untuk selalu menemaniku. Karena kau memiliki teman baru dan melupakanku. Karena saat aku menjauh, kau mengungkit janjimu. Karena saat kau mengungkit janji lama, KAU TIDAK MENEPATINYA.

Terkadang aku senang kau menepati janjimu dengan teman barumu. Terkadang aku ingin membunuhmu karena kau melupakan janjimu padaku. Terkadang aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri karena terus mengingat janji itu. terkdang aku mengutukmu agar selalu kesulitan. Terkadang aku mendo'akanmu agar kau baik-baik saja.

Terkadang aku mengutukmu agar jadi bisu.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau terkesan tidak peduli?

Ada rasa senang. Saat melihatmu nampak sedih. Sangat senang. Saat kau nampak terpuruk. Terpuruk saat kau melupakan janjimu. Lalu kau mengatakan bahwa aku jahat karena meninggalkanmu. Dan aku bertingkah seperti semuanya baik-baik saja.

Terkadang itu menyakitkan. Ada rasa senang dan sedih. Senang karena kau terpuruk, sedih karena kau terpuruk. Lalu kau mengucapkan kebohongan lagi bahwa aku teman baikmu. Dan aku PURA-PURA tersanjung.

Awalnya ya, sekarang antara ya dan tidak. Aku tidak tersanjung atas kebohonganmu. Aku tersanjung atas semangatmu membohongiku. Apakah membohongiku nampak menyenangkan? Mengujiku dan meninggalkanku untuk orang lain?

Kau bilang kau menangisiku setiap malam karena aku diam. Dan aku tersanjung lagi.

Ada rasa rindu. Saat kau datang sambil mengumbah kebohongan. Lalu kau menceritakan dongeng yang sangat indah tentang masa lalu yang menyenangkan. Membuatku mengantuk. Memejamkan mata, menangis, merasa sakit dan membuat sisi lainku berteriak bahwa kau lebih baik mati atau berhenti membicarakannya.

Karena…

Percuma kau mengatakan penyesalan tanpa melakukan perubahan.

Perubahan. Sikap.

Dan aku juga berubah. Lebih suka mengamatimu secara diam-diam daripada menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak penting dari orang lain.

Ada rasa bosan. Karena kebohongan. Yang kau katakan adalah teman baik. Tapi kau tidak mengenalku dengan baik. Aku tidak mengenalmu dengan baik karena kau tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengenalmu dengan baik. Kau memilihnya, kau memilih mereka, mereka lebih mengenalmu. Kau tahu aku benci saat aku menjadi orang yang tidak berguna dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi maksudmu mengatakan kebohongan ini, agar aku merasa tidak berguna, tersindir, lalu mati bunuh diri karena sakit hati?

Jadi, apa alasanmu berucap bahwa aku teman baikmu?

Ada rasa damai. Walau aku tahu kau bohong. Tentang segalanya. Tapi bersamamu, aku merasa damai. Walau sesekali aku terlalu emosi dan membayangkanmu mati di tanganku, atau orang-orang itu mati, tetap saja damai. Terdengar berlebihan jika aku mengatakan kata 'membunuh', tapi aku serius. Kata 'mati' dan kata 'damai' akan selalu melekat padamu. Aku menyukai ketiganya. Sangat.

Tapi kau pergi. Kata damai mengikutimu. Kata mati menetap padaku. Saat aku kehilangan kalian berdua, kata mati yang membuatku merasa damai.

Untuk : Hime-sama

Kemudian Rin meremas kertas itu menjadi berbentuk bola dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sambil menghapus air matanya dan mengatur nafas. Dia tahu surat itu ditujukan untuknya, dan dia tahu siapa pengirim surat itu. Satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hime. Hanya saja, ada yang tidak ia mengerti. Orang yang mengirim surat itu nampak bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Itukah hal yang Obito pikirkan tentang dirinya?

Rin tidak mengerti tentang beberapa hal. Tentang alasan hingga hubungan mereka merenggang. Rin pikir itu karena Obito butuh waktu untuk sendiri, atau karena fobianya terhadap sosial sehingga dia butuh waktu untuk bicara lagi. Isi surat itu membuatnya sangat bingung sekarang.

Seperti ucapan dari seseorang yang cemburu.

Rin mematikan lampu kamar. Berbaring di ranjangnya dan menatap langit-langit.

"Apa yang salah? Aku tidak mengerti."

Kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Memangnya salah aku berteman dengan orang lain?"

Dan terisak.

"Kau membenciku?"

Dan mengusap air matanya. Ingatan masa lalu datang lagi.

"_Sebaiknya aku menjauh darimu."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kau tahu," Obito menunduk, memandangi ujung sepatunya dan melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada rendah. "Semua orang membenciku."_

"_Aku tidak akan membencimu, aku janji! Kita kan teman!"_

"…_. Kau yakin?" _

_Rin mengangguk._

"_Bohong."_

"_Aku tidak bohong."_

"_Tapi," Obito menghela nafas. "Kau akan menemukan teman baru, orang baru, lalu akan melupakanku karena terla~"_

"_Tidak akan!"_

Teringat lebih banyak hal lagi. Rin bangun, memunguti kertas itu lagi.

"Memangnya kau tidak punya teman lain?"

"_Hime-sama, apa kau sibuk hari ini?"_

"_Ya, begitulah."_

"_Jadi kau tidak bisa membantuku ya…"_

"_Memangnya ada apa?"_

"_Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat, tapi aku tidak bisa sendiran karena…"_

"_Anggap saja kau berlatih agar tidak fobia lagi."_

"… _Baiklah…"_

Ada rasa cemburu. Karena kau menjanjikan bahwa kita akan selalu menjadi teman. Karena kau menjanjikan untuk selalu menemaniku. Karena kau memiliki teman baru dan melupakanku. Karena saat aku menjauh, kau mengungkit janjimu. Karena saat kau mengungkit janji lama, KAU TIDAK MENEPATINYA.

"Aku tidak bermaksud."

"_Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?"_

"_Ini, tugas sekolahku."_

"_O-oh, apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Ada yang bisa kubantu untukmu?"_

"_Kurasa tidak. Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kutulis."_

"_Hehe, aku memang bodoh…"_

"_Hei, cengiranmu kadang menyebalkan juga ya." Rin mencubit pipi Obito pelan. Tanpa menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah ekspresi yang dipaksakan._

Ada rasa sakit. Saat aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun agar kau merasa lebih baik. Tapi sumpah, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu agar setidaknya kau merasa lebih baik. Sekalipun kau melupakan apa yang kulakukan, setidaknya itu berguna.

"Tapi kau selalu menemaniku."

Ada rasa damai. Walau aku tahu kau bohong. Tentang segalanya. Tapi bersamamu, aku merasa damai. Walau sesekali aku terlalu emosi dan membayangkanmu mati di tanganku, atau orang-orang itu mati, tetap saja damai. Terdengar berlebihan jika aku mengatakan kata 'membunuh', tapi aku serius. Kata 'mati' dan kata 'damai' akan selalu melekat padamu. Aku menyukai ketiganya. Sangat.

"_Hei, Obito, kenapa diam saja?"_

"_Aku hanya ingin diam, disini damai sekali."_

"_Hee? Di kelas yang bising seperti ini kau merasa damai?"_

"_Begitulah."_

Tok tok

"Huh?" suara itu berasal dari jendela.

"Hime-sama!"

"O-Obito?!"

Rin menyibakan tirai. Yang ia temukan hanya sebuah alat perekam.

'_Aku berterimakasih karena adikmu mau mengantarkan suratku padamu.'_

"Dasar menyebalkan…"

'_Dan aku tidak ingin melihat reaksimu saat membacanya. Surat yang berisi kata-kata sinting itu, kupikir aku sedang berhalusinasi saat menulisnya.'_

"Besok kan aku bisa menemuimu di sekolah…"

'_Dan besok, aku tidak ada di sekolah lagi. Aku pindah. Aku ingin mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi aku tidak mau mengganggumu dan teman-temanmu yang lain. Kupikir aku hanyalah hama yang harus disemprot pestisida.'_

"…"

'_Menurutmu cinta itu apa?_

_Menurutku saat aku merasa damai dengan seseorang._

_Dan orang itu adalah kau!_

_Apapun yang kau lakukan padaku, memarahiku, tapi saat bersamamu aku merasa damai._

_Ini bukan kebohongan. Sungguh. _

_Jadi apakah itu artinya aku mencintaimu? Atau itu hanya anggapanku saja?_

_Tapi aku berharap kau mati, jadi aku tidak mencintaimu yah? Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak setega itu._

_Do'a kan aku agar aku tidak ketakutan lagi saat bergaul atau bertemu gadis secantik dirimu, ya!_

_Aku tahu aku bukan orang yang berarti untukmu. Tapi kau berarti untukku. Jadi aku mengatakannya._

_Jika kedamaiaanku adalah kata mati, kedamaianmu apa?'_

Rin makin tidak mengerti. Tentang Obito, tentang perasaan orang itu sekaligus perasaannya, dan apa yang membuat Obito merasa damai dengan kata mati.

'_Kedamaianku yang sekarang adalah kata mati. Saat aku mengatakan mati, kurasa aku sudah mati dan aku tidak perlu memikirkan semua perasaanku padamu dan mengetahui artinya.'_

"Kedamaianku adalah…"

Rin membuang kertas itu lagi. Dan tertidur.


End file.
